The invention relates to a trailer coupling for motor vehicles, in particular passenger vehicles, comprising a coupling ball, a ball neck, the one end region of which is angled and bears the coupling ball, and a contact unit for providing a connection between a vehicle electrical system and a trailer electrical system.
Trailer couplings of this type are known from the state of the art. The disadvantage of such trailer couplings is to be seen in the fact that the contact unit is generally difficult to access, in particular in the case of detachable trailer couplings.